


Forgiveness

by Ribby



Series: Walking with the Dead [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Forgive me, my King.  I have broken my oaths to you.
Series: Walking with the Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205813





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Ghouls and Ghosts" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

The Dead were a cold cloak around him, their presence constant. Keeping them under control had nearly exhausted him. As he sank into sleep, his last thought was of Boromir, and his absence.

Warmth roused him. Boromir's voice in his ear woke him completely. "Forgive me, my King. I have broken my oaths to you. I am forsworn, and cannot pass to the Last Shore until I am forgiven."

Aragorn turned, and laid a kiss against Boromir's forehead, solid and warm. "Be at peace, son of Gondor. I absolve you of any oaths broken in the service of your King."


End file.
